Internet Service Provider (ISP) networks may be complex having a number of hardware devices and/or software systems operating at different networking layers, which need to work seamlessly together to implement networking services. In order to ensure customer satisfaction, network operators work to quickly detect fault(s), network event(s) and/or performance problem(s), diagnose the root cause(s), and resolve the problem(s) in a timely fashion to reduce service impacts.